


Melt me in my sunshine

by sunoodwich



Series: domestic sunsun [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Oneshot, adorable boyfriends, sweet boyfriends, yes they are boyfriends here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunoodwich/pseuds/sunoodwich
Summary: Sunghoon’s tired from work, but he won’t sleep just yet if it means spending more time with a certain Kim Sunoo.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Sunghoon, Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Series: domestic sunsun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171601
Comments: 18
Kudos: 176





	Melt me in my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some domestic fluff sunsun.

Sunghoon has just reached the apartment, a duffel bag in one hand, and door keys in the other.

The aroma of cocoa and steamed milk welcomes his senses as soon as he enters their unit. Having discerned where the fragrance is coming from, Sunghoon takes off his shoes, hangs his jacket on the rack, and then proceeds to the kitchen.

Fair enough, he finds Sunoo pouring steamed milk into a mixture of cocoa at the countertop. He seems so focused—which Sunghoon finds extremely adorable—that he doesn't even seem to notice the presence of the other male. Sunghoon doesn’t greet him like he normally would, and instead, sneakily scurries over to the counter and leans his chin on Sunoo's left shoulder, making the latter flinch for a bit before looking at the former with a grimace.

"I almost spilled the milk," Sunoo says while stirring the drink, and Sunghoon chuckles subtly before grabbing the cup, bringing it close to his lips.

"I thought you didn't like hot chocolate," Sunoo scoffs.

"Well, usually, I prefer coffee? But I know everything you make would taste good,” Sunghoon responds complacently, tugging Sunoo's waist with his right hand, whereas the other boy stares at him quite incredulously.

"But that’s mine," Sunoo deadpans.

"You can just go make another one," Sunghoon answers, resulting in a mumbled protest from the younger male, and again, Sunghoon chuckles, a bit louder this time.

"Fine."

—

Sunghoon makes his way to their shared bedroom, before stopping midway through the door, turning back to look at Sunoo. 

"I’ll go take a shower now."

"Yeah. Whatever. Take your time," Sunoo answers dryly from the kitchen, not even bothering to look back at the older male. He’s pouting, eyes fixed on the jar of milk that’s now rotating inside the microwave.

Sunghoon smiles at the sight and proceeds to take a quick shower.

—

Sunoo’s at the living room, watching a rerun of some random reality show, when Sunghoon’s done changing into his sweatpants. He goes ahead and sits beside the younger male who was huddled under the throw blanket. The couch—although a bit ragged and tattered from use—feels snuggly warm, but it’s even warmer when Sunghoon slides both his hands around Sunoo’s waist and buries his face in the latter’s neck. Sunoo finally smiles that night, melting Sunghoon quite a bit. 

Sunghoon loves it when the younger smiles. Moreso, when the smile is directed at him. For some reason, a warm feeling starts spreading inside his body. A mere tug of the lips, and he’s thinking  _ how can the sun still shine at night? _

“It’s cold.”

“What?”

“Your, uh, hair—it’s still wet—it feels cold.”

Sunghoon chortles and clings tighter onto Sunoo. Meanwhile, the younger boy continues drinking from his small cup, trying his best to keep its content from spilling whenever Sunghoon moves too much. They stay silent for a fraction of an hour (minus a few suppressed laughter, and an  _ “I swear to God, this Heeseung dude is so dumb, everyone is just so dumb,” _ somewhere in the middle of the show). 

All too soon, Sunghoon starts to yawn, the weight of his eyelids seems to grow heavier and heavier. Even so, he tries his best not to fall into slumber. He’s thinking he should’ve drunk coffee, but then  _ it’s alright, _ he contemplates, as the younger boy leans on his side, and he feels a warm hand finding his own.

It doesn’t take long before the show’s done. Sunoo’s tugging at Sunghoon, pulling him from the couch. He leads themselves into their bedroom wherein the older male immediately crashes both of them on their bed, earning a scornful look from the younger.

“Let’s brush our teeth first—my goodness.”

“But I’m too tired,” Sunghoon responds fuzzily, eyes closed.

“No goodnight kiss for you then,” Sunoo cleverly answers back, and Sunghoon’s springing back to life in no time.

“Oh Lord, what would you do without me?”

—

They find themselves staring at each other’s reflection on the bathroom mirror. Sunghoon’s playing around while they’re brushing their teeth, causing Sunoo to deliberately swat his forearm, muttering a  _ “Park Sunghoon, stop that now—how gross.” _ But Sunghoon likes pushing Sunoo’s buttons, so he does just that—smearing the latter’s face with foam from his mouth, earning a sharp kick on the shin and an  _ “I swear I’m going to kill you.” _ He knows the younger doesn’t really mean it when he throws words like those, because suddenly Sunoo starts laughing and proceeds to smear foam on his nose as revenge.

They both take a little longer to finish brushing their teeth and washing their faces.

Call him immature, but Sunghoon’s only like this at night—when he’s had enough of work—and particularly when he’s with a certain Kim Sunoo.

—

Before long, they’re lying on their bed, a thick blanket covering up to their chest, when Sunghoon nonchalantly throws his arm on the younger male’s torso.

“So, where’s my goodnight kiss?" 

Sunoo rolls his eyes—and for a second, Sunghoon thought he was going to articulate some snarky remark—but eventually, Sunoo’s leaning in to seal their lips together, keen albeit tender and unhurried, and Sunghoon’s taking note of how the other male tastes like spearmint with a hint of cocoa. It’s strange albeit comforting, and he thinks this is exactly what he needs. The younger male pulls Sunghoon closer, settling the crook of his right elbow on the back of the latter’s neck, whereas his left hand is tugging gently on strands of hair. Sunghoon’s suddenly feeling light-headed, and he’s not exactly sure if it’s because of the heat pooling in his stomach or the lack of sleep, but then it’s also possible that it’s a combination of both—or  _ never mind, _ he thinks,  _ it doesn’t matter. _

“Go to sleep, hyung.” And Sunghoon does just that.

—

Sunghoon wakes up to the sound of his alarm, muttering a quick  _ “Shit. My head hurts,” _ and for a moment, he’s having second thoughts on whether or not he should tap the snooze button. He doesn’t. Instead, he gets off the bed (gently, so as not to wake up the other boy) and proceeds to the bathroom, as per usual. 

It takes him about half an hour to get ready and be dressed for work, and by now, he’s in the kitchen, rummaging for something to fill his stomach. He settles for instant coffee and a toast, because apparently, that’s all he can manage to prepare by himself.

—

Sunghoon goes back to their room, where he makes his way towards a sleeping figure. He whispers a quick  _ “I love you,” _ then kisses the younger male on the forehead before leaving for work.

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of sunsun in this platform is underwhelming. :(
> 
> Anyway, as I've said, I just wanted some domestic fluff sunsun. This is self-indulgent, but I hope you enjoyed reading it. Also, this is my first ever fic! ENHYPEN is really making me do things I've never done before, haha. I actually made an AO3 account for this.
> 
> Only a couple of days left before ENHYPEN's debut~ let's give them a successful one!
> 
> I intentionally made this 1,118 words because we finally got a sunsun selca last November 18.
> 
> P.S. I wrote this while listening to [수족냉증 (Cold Hands) by Chan](https://open.spotify.com/track/5gNwUVmtSSxrM1TyvGJ9kn).
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunoodwich)


End file.
